The Imprint Love Story of Bella and Sam
by twilightgleek97
Summary: Bella is Jakes little sister who lived with her Aunt in Phoenix and is now back. So what will happen when Sam Uley imprints on her. How will Jake take it? What about Billy her dad? How will the pack affect her or what if she turns into a Werewolf herself?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Marie Black was waiting for her brother Jacob Black in the warm airport in Port Angeles, Washington. She looked and smiled as she felt two large hands cover her eyes and put her in complete darkness and turned around to see him except his hair was shorter, his muscles were bigger and he basically looked like a younger, little bit lighter of Sam. She was shocked just a couple of months ago when she visited he looked like his old self, beside him was Sam Uley he was 3 years older than the 16 year old and 2 years than her brother and Seth who was 14 and Leah who was 16. She hugged the 14-year-old boy laughing. "Hey Bells nice to see you again." Seth said and she smiled letting go. She turned to Leah and they hugged laughing.

"I can't believe you're back for good we seriously have to catch up."

"Yeah um of course." She nodded and turned to Sam rolling her eyes. She never really cared for Sam so she just walked past him out of the airport into the passenger seat of Jake's truck.

"So Bells how are you." Sam said teasing her she rolled her eyes.

"Great, it is so great to be back in my home town the area I know." She looked at the cliffs as they past them and smiled. "Jake let's go cliff diving like we used too" She said smiling at her brother.

"Yea uh no." She pouted and sighed. "Any way I finished the bike so we should go for a ride." She turned to her brother smiling.

"Yes. I can't wait." She said as Jake turned off the truck and Bella jumped out of truck and ran into the garage looking at the finished bike grabbing her helmet off of a hook and put it on as she sat on her motorcycle that her and her brother fixed together and rode the bike out of the garage past her brother and Sam. "WHOOO! HELLO LA PUSH!" she yelled as she rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_"Yea uh no." She pouted and sighed. "Any way I finished the bike so we should go for a ride." She turned to her brother smiling._

_"Yes. I can't wait." She said as Jake turned off the truck and Bella jumped out of truck and ran into the garage looking at the finished bike grabbing her helmet off of a hook and put it on as she sat on her motorcycle that her and her brother fixed together and rode the bike out of the garage past her brother and Sam. "WHOOO! HELLO LA PUSH!" she yelled as she rode off._

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V<p>

As I rode I felt the wind in my hair and saw Jake's bike pull up beside me and Jake's old bike on my other side I smiled knowing it was Seth because he had gone riding with us befor and one other behind me that I didn't know. When we got to the beach I got off the bike and ran to the top of a cliff with Seth behind me. I looked down to see my brother, Sam and a couple of other people I knew. "Bells let's jump." He said and I smiled while nodding. Grabbing Seth's hand we went towards the edge.

"Ready on the count of 3." I said looking at the 14 year old knowing Leah would kill me if her little brother got hurt. I sighed lookin below and started counting.

"1" I said

"2" he said

"AND 3" we said together jumping off and landing in the water. Once I got back to the surface a wave crashed over me making me go under. After that I tried swimming back up but I couldn't get back up. I looked down and saw my shoe lace stuck to in between some rocks. I knew Seth was looking for me and Jake would be worried. Everything started to go black and the last thing I remember was my shoe coming off.

Seth's P.O.V

"Seth where is Bells?" Jake asked me as everyone looked around.

"She got stuck under someone has to save her." I said and Jake was about to go in but Sam stopped him.

"I'll go just everyone be ready to help me when we come back up." He said in an alpha tone and ran in the water.

Sam's P.O.V

I went under the water and saw Bella. She was unconscious and I grabbed her swimming back to the surface Quil and Jake got Bella out of the water and then I got out.

"Bells." Jake whispered and she started coughing and opened her eyes Jake's face lit up after Bella sat up. I looked at her and felt like a light warmed my whole body. Like it was just her and me and no one was around us. It felt like I would always protect her because there was an invisible rope pulling us toward eachother. Crap! I just imprinted on Bella Black. Jake was going to kill me.

"Sam are you okay?" I heard Bella say and I nodded "Great thanks for saving me." She said and walked away. I told everyone meet me after they've phased in the forest and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake's P.O.V**

I listened as Sam told us he just imprinted, finally! Maybe now he won't be such a jerk and the girl can make him calm down. "Jake I I imprinted on Bella." Hearing that my eyes widened and I attacked him punching his face in.

"Dude! Stop Jake!" Seth yelled trying to pull me off of him. I couldn't stop that was my baby sister. Bella came out and frowned.

"Jake! Stop!" She screamed I got off. We were still in our wolf forms. Sam looked bad he looked hurt. Bella whimpered setting next to him.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Seeing Sam like that broke my heart I was scared he wouldn't wake up. I went to get him some clothes for him to change into when he phased but before I could make it outside I found it hard to breath and shrieked. "Sammy!" I heard footsteps rushing towards the house and someone picked me up. It wasn't Sammy. "NO!" I screamed only wanting Sam. I hadn't realized it was him yet.

"Bells?" he said I felt a light go up in me. He looked angry though he was shaking mumbling about me leaving him. I pouted softly

"I was getting clothes for you." I whined he just hugged me kind of clinging. When he was dressed he dragged me to his and sat me on his lap kissing my cheek I giggled. I was happy, this wasn't normal for me. I thought that since I was back home it would be like before nothing to do. I was happy, wait what I was happy with Sam? That was really really not like me.

"Bella we should go out." He told me whispering in my ear. I smiled a bit and nodded. "So where should we go?" he asked me- nuzzling his nose into my neck. I giggled my face all red, he kept doing it.

"U-um.. Uh!" I couldn't think about anything, all I knew was that he was giving me butterflies. He kissed my neck and moved away seeing Jake. I looked down blushing. Jake cleared his throat and looked at me. I suddenly started feeling funny the pit of my stomach hurt, I was shaking and whimpered.

"Bells?" Jake said worriedly. "Sam she's turning! She needs to get outside!" I heard. Sam picked me up and took me outside and laid me on the pavement, I changed, phasing into a wolf. I laid on the ground in my wolf form and huffed. My head hurt, pounding as I tried walking. I looked at Sam as he phased.

'Bella relax!' He told me in our thoughts. I whimpered laying there bored. I felt sick and gross. I saw someone new coming towards us and growled ready to attack. He looked so familiar. I closed my eyes and relaxed it was some of the other guys. I snuggled into Sam and bit my lip.

'So Sam has a new toy?!' Paul, Sam's best friend, joked. Making me frown. A new toy? Did Sam have other girls? Did he have another imprint? I whimpered softly in confusion and Sam growled at Paul.

'Cut it out!' He growled to him. I was relaxed again then saw Seth and Jake. They looked at me shocked, well Seth did. I shifted not knowing I'd be naked afterwards. Sam growled looking at Seth and Paul stare at me he dragged me to a tree then handed me clothes that were there his hoodie and shorts. I blushed at bit.

"I-i didn't know that would happen" I stuttered biting my lip. He shifted too putting on shorts and a t-shirt. I stood on my tip toes kissing him. He made me happy. I pulled back frowning, something hit me! He was the jerk since I was 5 why would he fall for me? I shook it out of my head.

"Well beautiful now you do know!" He told me, his dark voice sounded angry almost as if I had planned to be naked in front of everyone. I nodded going inside to my room, my stuff gone. I hadn't realized that I would live with Sam. I frowned turning towards the door about to go down stairs but Sam was there, he looked at me angrily.

"Sam what's wrong?" I asked. Had I done something wrong? Was it because I didn't know? Why was he being like this? He kissed my neck roughly, proving he was mine. He still had to mark me, I didn't know how though. He kept biting kissing my neck. I moaned loudly. He smirked after he was done, there left was purple mark.

"Mine!" He growled kissing my lips. He picked me up over his shoulder and carried me down stairs. I squealed hitting his back over and over again as he did. I was giggling when he finally came down, he put me down. I was red and hot.

"Look she's all riled up now!" Embry teased throwing a pillow at me. I pouted and chunked it at him he fell. I laughed softly looking at that.

"Bells let's go!" Sam whispered I nodded following he led me to this beautiful cottage type house.

"Oh wow. That's really pretty!It's perfect for us!" I gushed running to it Sam following me. He was faster so he grabbed my waist tackling me.

"Great because this is our home." He whispered kissing me softly but passionately. I couldn't keep up I was trying to get over his dominance. When Jake came to check on us we were cuddled on the floor sweaty i had marks on my neck. I whined seeing him.


End file.
